Home Again
by DClovesTVD
Summary: Thank God for Enzo. This loyal mate recovered the special loved ones. But now we know where Damon and Bonnie are how do we get them if they're human and are somehow stuck in Mystic Falls ?


Elena: I sat on a bench that smelled as if it was now painted with a reddish-brown oil paint. The sun had risen a few hours ago. I was at Whitmore and I had a few minutes before class. I decided to study medicine at Whitmore and someday become the town doctor like my dad…who wouldn't torture vampires like my dad. That thought reminded me of Mystic Falls and my family. I closed my eyes as tears slowly leaked out of my brown doe eyes. The names, Damon and Bonnie came to mind and more tears began to slide out of my eyes. Thankfully, my guardian angel, Alaric was passing by and sat down next to me to comfort me. Alaric had compelled himself a teaching job here and I had a little part in helping him to adjust to being a functional vampire. Alaric whispered softly into my ear, ''Shhh….come on, you know they're with us in spirit." That statement obviously had no effect on me as more tears began to overflow onto Ric's suit. ''Geez, Lena, I've got class in a bit and I can't go in with a wet suit instead "Ric joked. I smiled, wiped my tears, kissed Alaric goodbye on the cheek and left. …...

Alaric: It was about lunchtime. I lay on my bed at the motel while thinking. I was worried about the kids. They all were in different modes of grief. Elena barely mentioned Damon or Bonnie during 'post-Damon'. She always had to be busy nowadays. Jeremy visited the bar near Whitmore very often. Elena and I hardly heard from him as he was always out. Elena doesn't bother Jeremy as much as she used to during the first month they lost their lost ones. Tyler has moved on and joined my History class at Whitmore showing that he has moved on the quickest. Matt has been acting strange….because he claims he feels strange. I wasn't surprised when he said he missed Bonnie but when he said he missed Damon-that took the cake. Stefan made me depressed if I watched him…his alcohol consumption became high and he didn't speak to Elena as often as he should. He was taking Damon's death really bad because he deprived his brother from happiness…at least he thought that. Caroline has been taking all this the hardest which is weird. Everyday, she puts on a brave smile and comforts everyone around her but no one seems to comfort her. If someone asked me about this Enzo…I'd say he was off the rails. I would commend him for his optimism of bringing Damon back as he always calls us up at the latest hours about different ways to bring the two back. It's a kind of a good thing Damon isn't here or I'd have to vie for his attention….which wasn't going to happen in my world. My thoughts began to ponder on a way to bring Damon back as he felt there was no way Damon was really dead… really gone. …...Caroline: I checked on everyone this morning and no one is crying. I am going to head to class and finish college as a functional vampire. As my thoughts ran through my head, I fought tears that insisted in peeking out of my eyes. ''Hello, beautiful!" Enzo's voice called from behind me. I smiled as I wasn't sure what else I was supposed to do. ''I have bad news and good news…..good news our two favorite supernatural being friends are alive and Matt is in jail…in Mystic Falls." I gulped in air as my back fell against a tree, nearby. ''What do you mean?" I asked a bit coldly. He explained to me that Matt-my friend, not his... went to Mystic Falls without me knowing to settle down. He got a job as assistant to the sheriff. They were called to a robbery where they caught an African-American girl and a tall, dark and handsome man stealing phones at the local tech store. Caroline laughed. ''Now, who told you this?" she asked half-curious. ''Call him yourself and see if he'll pick up." He said quite aggressively. She did as he instructed and found it strange that he didn't answer. She began to wonder what it was like now in Mystic Falls with no grill. "What am I gonna do?" she thought.


End file.
